


Rookie Week

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Awesome Sally Donovan, BAMF Sally Donovan, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Sally Donovan Appreciation, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: The first week at a new job’s bound to be tough.





	Rookie Week

**Author's Note:**

> For the JWP 2017 Prompt #31, **Improvised Tools.** An indirect follower to [Tea and Bitching 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149107), which ends with Martha Jones inviting Sgt. Sally Donovan to change jobs.

Sally Donovan’s first week with UNIT was a wee bit hectic.

Monday: The giant blowfish driving a speeding sportscar would have been enough for anyone. Capt. Martha Jones had just sighed when Donovan had called it in, saying “Oh, him,” in the exact tone that coppers used for human scofflaws and speedsters. Mr. [a sound like gargling a mouthful of yoghurt] took the ticket, but Sally saw the creature stuffing it into its mouth as it roared off.

The giant tentacled slug-like creatures that oozed up from the sewers was another matter altogether. Naturally this was on Thursday, and amid the terror and panic Donovan could only agree with Arthur Dent. Regular ammo didn’t do much against the slimy horrors – but Donovan hopped in a squad car and roared off to a fish&chip shop, returning £30 poorer and with two 25kg bags of salt. UNIT officers alternated between loading empty shells with salt and simply throwing handfuls of the stuff at the encroaching army. The creatures screamed and retreated from the bubbling front line of its defenses, or howled and writhed down into a puddle after being shot with a salt round. After the cheering and retcon for all the witnesses, Sgt. Donovan was promoted to Lieutenant right then and there.

And on Friday she once again ticketed the speeding blowfish.

**Author's Note:**

> My original response to this 7/23/2015 prompt was [Hollaback Girl](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4407914).


End file.
